


i close my eyes and think that i have found me

by WhenIWasAYoungBoy



Series: les générosites en amour se payent cher [13]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/F, Femslash February
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 10:21:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18134489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhenIWasAYoungBoy/pseuds/WhenIWasAYoungBoy
Summary: She's always wanted to watch the sunrise.





	i close my eyes and think that i have found me

Shay gazes up at the stars in wonder, the view from the top of the Green Lion showing her more of the sky than she could have ever imagined. She looks down at her companion with glittering eyes and a wide smile. Pidge smiles back, her cheeks flushed pink. As Shay watches the sky shift between colours as the sun rises, Pidge stares at Shay’s awe-filled face, butterflies fluttering and churning in her stomach. Her hands fidget nervously, and she wishes she had her laptop or some spare parts or something. 

Shay glances at Pidge at the sudden movement, looking down at her hands as they twist together. She stares for a few moments, considering, before taking one of Pidge’s small hands into her own. Pidge freezes in place, turning a bright, furious red, and Shay knows her own face must be lit up with a soft, yellow glow by now. 

Shay looks down at her, smiling softly at the shorter girl before looking back up at the steady rise of the sun.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://thedoomedprophet.tumblr.com/)   
>  [twitter](http://twitter.com/doomedprophett/)   
>  [instagram](http://instagram.com/thedoomedprophet/)


End file.
